John Quincy Adams (1767-1848)
|titles=President of the United States |signature=John Quincy Adams Signature.png |description='John Quincy Adams' (July 11, 1767 – February 23, 1848) was a diplomat, politician, and the sixth President of the United States (March 4, 1825 – March 4, 1829). His party affiliations were Federalist, Democratic-Republican, National Republican, and later Anti-Masonic and Whig. Adams was the son of President of the United States John Adams, and Abigail Adams. He is most famous as a diplomat involved in many international negotiations, and for formulating the Monroe Doctrine. As president he proposed a grand program of modernization and educational advancement, but was unable to get it through Congress. Late in life, as a Congressman, he was a leading opponent of the Slave Power, arguing that if a civil war ever broke out the president could abolish slavery by using his war powers, a policy followed by Abraham Lincoln in the Emancipation Proclamation of 1863. |beliefs=Unitarian |birth_year=1767 |birth_month=7 |birth_day=11 |birth_locality=Quincy, Massachusetts |birth_county=Norfolk County, Massachusetts |birth_nation-subdiv1=Massachusetts |birth_nation=United States |death_year=1848 |death_month=2 |death_day=23 |death_locality=Washington, D.C. |death_nation-subdiv1=D.C. |death_nation=United States |ifmarried-g1=true |wedding1_year=1797 |wedding1_month=7 |wedding1_day=26 |wedding1_address=All Hallows-by-the-Tower |wedding1_locality=London |wedding1_county=Greater London |wedding1_nation-subdiv1=England |wedding1_nation=United Kingdom |globals= }} Biography For a detailed biography, see the biography tab. Marriage and Family Louisa Catherine Johnson (1775-1852) met John Quincy Adams at her father's house in Cooper's Row, near Tower Hill, London. Her father had been appointed as United States consul general in 1790, and Adams first visited him in November 1795. Adams at first showed interest in her older sister but soon settled on Louisa. Adams, aged 30, married Louisa, aged 22, on July 26, 1797, at the parish church of All Hallows-by-the-Tower, Tower Hill. Adams's father, John Adams, then President of the United States, overcame his initial objections to his son marrying a person born in another country and eventually welcomed his daughter-in-law into the family, although they did not meet for several years. # George Washington Adams (1801-1829), lawyer and Massachusetts Legislator # John Adams (1803-1834), presidential aide, personal secretary to his father # Charles Francis Adams (1807-1886), diplomat, public official, and author # Louisa Catherine Adams (1811-1812) (August 12, 1811 - September 15, 1812), born and died in St Petersburg, Russia, buried in the Lutheran Cemetery there. Residence Adams National Historical Park, formerly Adams National Historic Site, in Quincy, Massachusetts, preserves the home of Presidents of the United States John Adams (1735-1826) and John Quincy Adams (1767-1848), of U.S. Ambassador to Great Britain, Charles Francis Adams, and of the writers and historians Henry Adams and Brooks Adams and many other members of the famous Adams political family. The national historical park's eleven buildings tell the story of five generations of the Adams family (from 1720 to 1927) including Presidents, First Ladies, U.S. Ministers, historians, writers, and family members who supported and contributed to their success. In addition to Peacefield, home to four generations of the Adams family, the park's main historic features include the John Adams Birthplace (October 30, 1735), the nearby John Quincy Adams Birthplace (July 11, 1767), and the Stone Library (built in 1870 to house the books of John Quincy Adams and believed to be the first presidential library), containing more than 14,000 historic volumes in 12 languages. There is an off-site Visitors Center less than a mile (1.6 km) away. Regularly scheduled tours of the houses are offered in season (April 19 to November 10), by guided tour only, using a tourist trolley provided by the Park Service between sites. Access to United First Parish Church, where the Adamses worshipped and are buried, is provided by the congregation for which they ask a small donation. The church is across the street from the Visitors Center. * John Adams Historic Site - National Park Service official website Category:John Quincy Adams Category:18th-century American politicians Category:18th-century Unitarians Category:19th-century American politicians Category:19th-century Unitarians Category:19th-century Presidents of the United States Category:Adams political family Category:Ambassadors of the United States to Prussia Category:Ambassadors of the United States to Russia Category:Ambassadors of the United States to the Netherlands Category:Ambassadors of the United States to the United Kingdom Category:American abolitionists Category:American expatriates in the Dutch Republic Category:American people of English descent Category:American Unitarians Category:Anti-Masonic Party members of the United States House of Representatives from Massachusetts Category:Burials in Massachusetts Category:Children of Presidents of the United States Category:Democratic-Republican Party Presidents of the United States Category:Federalist Party United States senators Category:Fellows of the American Academy of Arts and Sciences Category:George Washington University trustees Category:Hall of Fame for Great Americans inductees Category:Harvard College alumni Category:Harvard University faculty Category:Leiden University alumni Category:Massachusetts Democratic-Republicans Category:Massachusetts Federalists Category:Massachusetts lawyers Category:Massachusetts National Republicans Category:Massachusetts state senators Category:Massachusetts Whigs Category:Members of the American Antiquarian Society Category:Members of the American Philosophical Society Category:Members of the United States House of Representatives from Massachusetts Category:Monroe administration cabinet members Category:National Republican Party members of the United States House of Representatives Category:Politicians from Braintree, Massachusetts Category:Politicians from Quincy, Massachusetts Category:Presidency of John Quincy Adams Category:Presidents of the United States Category:Quincy family Category:Candidates in the 1820 United States presidential election Category:Candidates in the 1824 United States presidential election Category:Candidates in the 1828 United States presidential election Category:United States Secretaries of State Category:United States senators from Massachusetts Category:Whig Party members of the United States House of Representatives Category:American lawyers admitted to the practice of law by reading law Category:American conservative people Category:American political party founders Category:Deans of the United States House of Representatives